


Gotta Catch A Boyfriend

by aerococonut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, and dorks being nerdy, just pokemon, there's no romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerococonut/pseuds/aerococonut
Summary: The only reason Akaashi downloaded this game was so he could see why Kenma liked it so much. He wasn't expecting find himself enjoying it; let alone talking to two strangers also playing. Even if one of them is really cute.





	Gotta Catch A Boyfriend

“I don't see the appeal,” Akaashi mumbled, opening the new app. Kenma had insisted he download 'Pokemon Go', stating it was a great excuse to get out of the house and walk around. Akaashi wasn't fond of the outdoors, as his pale skin would attest to. Outside had people and noise, and he didn't like either. It was bad enough walking into a coffee shop, and he needed coffee to function.

Kenma sighed, his own phone already featuring the opened app. Some sort of upbeat, adventure-styled tune was playing faintly. “You go out and catch these creatures called 'Pokemon',” he began, voice quiet.

“Sounds exciting.” Akaashi flicked through the customisation options. There weren't many, so he just picked the yellow outfit and kept going.

“You can train them, evolve them, and complete your Pokedex, which is like a bestiary,” Kenma continued. He ducked his head, causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes. He'd dyed it a while back, and now his black regrowth was almost the same length as the blonde he'd dyed it. “I thought you might like it.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, thinking it through. “Or maybe you just wanted someone to go outside with you.” Kenma wasn't known for his love of the outdoors. It was part of the reason he and Akaashi got along so well.

Kenma didn't look up, but he nodded once. “I don't like walking around by myself.” He shrugged, tapping at his screen.

Well when he put it like that... Akaashi tried to muster up some enthusiasm. “Oh look, Pokemon!” he announced, showing Kenma his screen. “Which one should I pick?” There were three options; one looked like a blue turtle, one looked like a green dinosaur and the last one looked like an orange lizard.

“It doesn't matter,” Kenma said. “You can catch the others later. Pick the one you like the most.”

Akaashi frowned at his screen. This was already too much effort. Should he flip a coin or something? In the end, he closed his eyes and pressed a finger to the screen. When he opened his eyes, he saw he'd selected the blue turtle. “I picked the turtle,” he informed Kenma.

Kenma nodded. “Okay now you have to catch it.”

“How do I do that?” Akaashi tried touching the Pokemon, to no success.

“You have to throw the Pokeball at it. They're down the bottom.” Kenma leaned over and showed him how to do it.

Akaashi sat up straight, staring at his screen, and the now caught Pokemon. “I did it!”

“Well done. Now you can give it a name if you want, and we can go catch stuff.” Kenma stood up and went to put his shoes on.

Akaashi chose not to give it a name (he wasn't the best at naming things, and 'Squirtle' was fine). He followed Kenma outside, looking around for Pokemon. “I don't see anything,” he complained, staring at his phone.

Kenma gestured him closer. “They pop up randomly. You can use the tracker down the bottom to see what's nearby. They're all shadowy because you haven't seen them yet. The pawprints tell you how close you are. Three means they're sort of close, and none means you're right on top of them.”

“Oh, like a scale.” Akaashi ran a hand through his black curls, trying to make them behave. “This wind is a pain,” he groaned. “We've only been outside a minute and already my hair's a mess.” Good thing he'd worn a long sleeved shirt and long pants. The wind was cold, despite the sun being out.

“It's fine.” Kenma was dressed in black three-quarter pants, the sleeves of his checkered shirt rolled up to his elbows. He'd put a hat on, since the sun was out. “Let's go.” He started walking down the street.

Akaashi strolled along beside him, studying his phone intently in case he missed a Pokemon. He did look around every few seconds, just in case someone was nearby or he was about to walk into a pole. The safety message did tell him to be alert at all times.

“It will vibrate if something shows,” Kenma told him. “Let's head to the park a few blocks up. Grass Pokemon have a higher chance appearing in green areas.” He looked up at Akaashi, yellow eyes shining in the sunlight.

This was the happiest Akaashi had seen him in a long time. “You really like this game, don't you?” he said, a smile crossing his face.

Kenma ducked his head. “Yeah I do. I like catching them. It's hard to catch them unless you walk around though.” He fiddled with a piece of hair. “So thanks for coming with me.”

“It's kind of fun,” Akaashi admitted. His phone buzzed in his hand, showing a bird Pokemon. “Oh, I found one!” He tapped on it, loading the capture screen. “It's a bird of some sort.”

Kenma glanced at the screen. “It's a Pidgey. They're pretty common, but you can evolve them easily and get extra experience”. He swiped a finger over his own screen. “Did you catch it?”

Akaashi chewed his bottom lip, trying to throw the Pokeball in a straight line. He finally hit the Pidgey, the ball shaking three times before stars surrounded it. “There! I got it!” he cheered, the new catch registering in his Pokedex. “Now what?”

“Now we catch more. If you get enough candy, you can evolve them and they get stronger.” Kenma turned the corner, still heading towards the park. “Each catch gets you experience, and with enough experience you grow levels. Then you start getting stronger Pokemon and extra items.”

“Okay, sounds cool.” Akaashi checked the tracker, seeing the silhouettes of things he hadn't caught yet. “What's that one?” he asked, showing Kenma one of the silhouettes. It had popped up when they entered the park.

Kenma blinked. “Oh that's a–”

“GROWLITHE!” a loud voice yelled, startling them both. “I caught it Kuroo!” The voice belonged to an excited guy currently jumping up and down. He had on a yellow T-shirt with an owl printed on it, grey shorts and jogging shoes. The most dramatic thing though was his hair, spiked up and grey with black roots.

He sort of looked like a Pokemon himself, Akaashi thought. “What's a Growlithe?” he asked Kenma, still watching the guy. So he was surprised when the stranger whipped around to stare at Akaashi. Surely he hadn't heard Akaashi from there?

“Growlithe are so cute!” the guy screeched, bounding over to stand in front of Akaashi. “They look like this!” He presented Akaashi with his phone, a dog-like Pokemon with red and white fur displayed on the screen.

It was pretty cute, he had to admit. And so was the guy holding the phone. He liked the angular face and the muscles he could see barely hidden by that shirt. “Are they rare?” Akaashi asked, wanting the guy to continue talking. He also wouldn't mind catching one of those himself, and the guy seemed so excited by it. His voice was deep but nice, a little loud though.

The guy waved his hands from side to side, pouting a little. “Well, not really, they're common in certain areas. But they're so awesome and if I get enough of them I can evolve one into an Arcanine, and they're even more awesome!” He looked up, taking in Akaashi's appearance with bright golden eyes. “Hey, so you play Pokemon Go too?”

Akaashi nodded and showed his screen. “I started today, because my friend Kenma plays,” he said, gesturing to Kenma before turning back. “I'm Akaashi Keiji.”

“Bokuto Koutarou!” the guy introduced himself, smiling wildly. “And the guy with the weird hair is my best friend Kuroo!” He waved his arms above his head at said friend.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and sat on the nearby bench. “Why don't you bring them over here, Bokuto? At least then we don't have to yell halfway across the park to talk,” he called.

Bokuto beamed. “That's a great idea!” he yelled back. “Let's go sit down!” he chirped to Akaashi. “We can talk about Pokemon. Oh! Have you joined a team yet?”

“Team?” Akaashi echoed. Obviously he hadn't progressed far enough to get to that stage.

“Yeah, there's three! Team Instinct, Team Valor and Team Mystic!” He punched a fist in the air. “Team Instinct is the best!” He flopped down next to Kuroo and stuck his tongue out.

Kuroo shook his head and waggled a finger. “My bro, you know Valor is better.”

“I'm Team Valor too,” Kenma said quietly, perching on the end of the bench and eyeing Kuroo out of the corner of his eye.

Kuroo grinned. “Ahh, a man of class,” he sighed, sweeping his black fringe out of his eyes. It promptly fell back into place. “I'm Kuroo Tetsurou,” he announced, pretending to bow.

“Kozume Kenma.” Kenma's eyes flicked up to Kuroo, lingering on Kuroo's sweater. The turtleneck sweater was red with black cats on it; sitting over Kuroo's black jeans. He at least was dressed sensibly. “I like your sweater,” he mumbled, dropping his gaze back to his phone.

Kuroo gasped. “See? You're cool! Unlike this loser here,” he said, poking Bokuto in the side. “He thinks my sweater is stuffy and dumb.”

“Hey!” Bokuto huffed and turned away, rubbing his side with the hand not holding his phone. “Jerk. I didn't say that! You're just jealous I caught a cool Pokemon and you didn't.”

“What other Pokemon have you caught?” Akaashi interjected, hoping to stall the argument he could see brewing. He'd barely been out of the house fifteen minutes and already he was talking to two strangers. Even if one of them was cute, Kenma still owed him. Akaashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't just thought Bokuto was cute, nope. Not going there.

Bokuto brightened and shuffled closer. “Here, look!” He leaned into Akaashi's personal space, his bulk a nice shelter from the wind. His Pokedex had over fifty Pokemon registered.

“That's impressive,” Akaashi told him, no idea if it was true. Still, it was worth it for the way Bokuto leaned even closer. He was _warm_ , how was that even possible? Akaashi was freezing and he had long sleeves. Bokuto was walking around in a shirt and shorts. “So do you find a lot of Pokemon around this area?” _And will you be back again?_

Grinning, Bokuto flung his arms out. “This park is great for Grass and Bug types! I caught a Butterfree before, and I'd never caught one of those!” He gestured to Akaashi's phone. “What about you? Have you caught many yet?”

Akaashi handed him his phone, showing his miserable six catches. “Not yet. I don't think I'm very good at it,” he sighed. “Kenma got ten on the way here.”

“Hey hey hey! You only just started!” Bokuto insisted, clenching his free hand into a fist. “Keep going! Someday you'll be a Pokemon Master!”

Blinking, Akaashi stared at him. Bokuto's voice was loud, but his words were so sincere. Akaashi wasn't used to that. “Thank you,” he murmured, taking back his phone. “You're very excited about this game. I thought it was just an excuse to make people leave the house.”

“Nope!” Bokuto rested his arms on his legs. “Pokemon Go is great! I've already met heaps of new friends, hatched eggs and even beat a Gym!”

Akaashi would ask what a Pokemon Gym was later.

“It's nice to be able to go walking or running with friends and catch Pokemon,” Bokuto said, tilting his head to the side. “See? I've already met you, and you're awesome.”

He wasn't blushing, no. “How do you know I'm awesome?” He kept his eyes on his phone, unable to meet Bokuto's piercing gaze. Nobody had ever called him awesome before. He had few friends, hated crowds and parties, and preferred his own company. Not exactly awesome material.

Bokuto shrugged. “I just do. You're cool, you play Pokemon Go with your friend and you're talking to me! Most people run away after a few minutes because I talk too much. But you're still here! That makes you awesome.” He smiled, patting Akaashi's shoulder.

People _ran away_ from Bokuto? He was the friendliest guy Akaashi had ever come across. Akaashi was already sitting next to him and accepting physical contact. That _never_ happened with someone he'd just met. He shivered, wondering if this was a side effect of playing Pokemon Go. It should come with a warning: may not hate leaving the house.

“Are you cold?” Bokuto asked, noticing the movement. “There's a Pokestop at the coffee shop around the corner. We could grab a drink and get out of the wind for a while, and pick up some items while we're there.”

“Smooth, bro,” Kuroo interrupted, slapping Bokuto's shoulder. “Bribe him with items, nice.”

“It's not like that!” Bokuto shrieked, leaping to his feet. “He's cold, that's all!”

Akaashi stood up. “Coffee would be great,” he agreed. Then maybe he'd find out what a Pokestop was. “Coming, Kenma?”

Kenma nodded and moved to his side.

Kuroo's eyebrows rose. “Looks like that worked. I'm impressed,” he teased, slinging an arm over Bokuto's shoulder. Standing up, he was taller than even Bokuto. “To the coffee shop!”

Akaashi moved to stand next to Bokuto. “So what's a Pokestop?”

Bokuto launched into an explanation of how Pokestops were landmarks around town that gave you free items and how they recharged every five minutes.

Akaashi was just happy to listen to him talk. He was getting invested in this game and he'd barely started it. Although that may have something to do with the guy excitably waving his arms around next to him. He waited for a lull in the conversation and decided to ask. “Hey Bokuto, would you like to meet me at the park tomorrow to catch Pokemon? Kenma's busy and I wouldn't mind going for a walk, provided I had someone with me.”

Bokuto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “Sounds like fun!”

“You should give me your number so we can arrange a time,” Akaashi said, keeping his voice casual. His hand clenched around his phone. First he'd left the house, now he was asking a guy for his number. This game was something else.

“Sure.” Bokuto passed over his phone. “I'll send you a text so you have my number. We're gonna catch so many Pokemon tomorrow!” he cheered.

“I'm definitely going to catch something,” Akaashi agreed. Maybe a Pokemon, maybe a boyfriend.

This game _was_ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few fics lying around I never submitted and this is one of them. Written waaaay back last year when Pokemon Go was relevant lol.


End file.
